The embodiments herein relate generally to mounting devices for magnifying glasses.
Magnifying glasses are useful tools that allow individuals to closely examine details of a target of interest or provide a means for focusing artificial or natural light therein. This is useful in a variety of applications such as when a botanist is interested in studying the texture and shape of a plant's leaves, when a camper in an outdoor environment needs to heat or ignite a pile of leaves to start a fire, or an alternative purpose desired by a user.
Magnifying glass mounting devices are desirable because they allow users to operate them in a hands-free manner. This enables the user to complete a variety of tasks simultaneously while using the magnifying glass. Current magnifying glass mounting devices are designed to be mounted to fixed structures such as tables and other flat surfaces. However, these devices are limited because they cannot be used in the absence of a flat surface. This renders the devices ineffective and/or unusable in the presence of alternative natural and man made structures such as posts, tree limbs, machine components, braces, arms, legs, or other rodlike structures. In addition, these mounting devices are limited in their adjustment degrees and points, which make it difficult for users to focus the magnifying glass on a target.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a magnifying glass mounting system with enhanced adjustability and versatility for mounting to a variety of fixed structures.